


I could never be what he wants...

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Cor Leonis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), Love Confessions, M/M, Nesting, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Omega Ignis is certain his feelings are unrequited.





	I could never be what he wants...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've posted that I'm dyslexic since I began writing for Igcor so just putting it out there for new readers...
> 
> I'm in love with this ship. I just wish I had some confidence writing Cor >.<
> 
> Anyways here is my second idea for ABO Igcor ^.^

Ignis shivered. Even wrapped up in his warmest coat, his omega body wasn’t designed to endure these freezing winter temperatures, and the colder it grew, the more he longed for an alpha to hold him and keep him warm. If only he were that lucky... The only alpha’s he got along well with were already bonded or showed no interest in bonding.

He had pined for one alpha in particular for as long as he could remember. Cor Leonis. Something about him fuelled Ignis’ heats, but he could never tell his superior something that inappropriate. Cor was in his forties already, and Ignis was certain that if his superior had any interest in bonding, he would have done so by now.

Omegas were rare and desirable. Male omegas were virtually unheard of, but unfortunately for him, they were less desired. Mostly, alphas ignored him. He had friends of all dynamics and genders, but romantically, no one had ever been interested in him and he doubted that would change. Still, that didn’t stop his unrequited pining for Cor.

Ignis‘ eyes widened as he detected his own scent. His cheeks flushing instantly at the overabundance of scent enticers - a sign he was an omega longing for an alpha before his impending heat. Even suppressants lost most of their effectiveness when he was this close to his heat and with his nesting instinct growing stronger, he needed to get home…

~

Several months passed and little had changed. He had, however, built up the confidence to speak to Cor. Though the conversations were brief and almost always work focused. Regardless, it was enjoyable just to speak to one another casually. 

“Ignis. A moment?” the alpha’s deep rumbly voice said from behind him.

Ignis turned around. His heart fluttering as he fought his own biology to keep his composure and scent under control. 

“Yes, Marshal?” he responded, meeting Cor’s eyes. 

He forgot how to breathe as he admired the alpha. Cor’s eyes were beautiful, and he got lost in them whenever they were this close, but when Cor chuckled, Ignis knew he’d been caught staring. He turned his face, cursing how easy he became flustered around Cor. It was difficult, especially when Cor’s scent enticed him so. 

Cor smiled, closing the gap between them. “At ease, Ignis. I wanted to speak with you about something personal.”

“To me?” Ignis whispered, slowly daring to look back at Cor. He couldn’t stop himself inhaling Cor’s addictively soothing scent. It was something that had initially made him enamoured with the alpha because Cor seemed so intuitive to omegas needs. It puzzled him endlessly how Cor hadn’t yet bonded.

“Yes, you. There’s no one else here. Are you free, Ignis?”

Ignis nodded wordlessly, unsure what exactly he was agreeing to, but when lost in a scent haze, silent answers were better than letting words tumble from his mouth that he would regret later. Any words now would no doubt voice his attraction and that would be awkward for both of them. 

Cor walked closer still, lowering his voice accordingly. “Very well. Then, I wished to ask how you are? The Accordion emissaries weren’t as accommodating of your dynamic than you’re used to…” Cor said with tenderness in his voice.

Ignis stilled, willing with all his might for his scent to not give away how Cor’s consideration made him feel. Drawing in a breath to regain focus, he thought how to respond to such kindness. Most alphas didn’t seem to understand omegas need to discuss feelings. “... They were a little intimidating.”

Cor frowned and folded his arms across his chest. “They didn’t control their scents in the slightest. It was no surprise you barely took part this morning… Your input is valued and was notably missed by the councillors and His Majesty.”

The low growl that rippled from Cor’s throat sent a shiver through Ignis’ body. Every one of his hairs stood on end as he detected Cor’s desire to protect him. Still, he’d disappointed Cor and for that, he hung his head.

“I apologise Marshal. Starting tomorrow I’ll increase my suppressants-”

“And lose a part of yourself in the process?” Cor cut in. He turned away, running a hand through his hair before he turned to look at Ignis. His scent was stronger, more concerned even. “Look… Ignis, I know Citadel employment is not always easy for omegas, and I imagine it’s only amplified by being unbonded... Have you considered-”

“I’ll stop you there, Marshal. Thank you for your concern, but I can manage,” Ignis said, dismissing the matter. He adjusted his glasses to cover his face from view. It didn’t help that he could tell Cor was still watching him, so he dared a glance, expecting annoyance for interrupting him, but he was met with nothing but understanding. “Cor? Ah-” he gasped as Cor rested a gentle hand on his arm.

“I want to help you, Ignis, but first, I need to know if you’re comfortable around me? I don’t want to make this worse by forcing you to be around an alpha instead of your own dynamic or a beta.” Cor sighed, lowering his hand, but his eyes remained focused on him. “How can I help you…? You’re my responsibility...”

Ignis shook his head. “There’s no need to worry, Marshal. I assure you… Besides, you’re the only alpha that never needs to consider making me uncomfortable-” 

Ignis froze. His eyes locked on Cor as his scent betrayed him. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion as he watched the realisation dawn on Cor’s features. 

He turned on his heel and ran, breaking the rules of decorum. He had to escape. He had to hide. Even Cor’s scent filling his nostrils wasn’t enough to stop him in his desperation to return to safety from judgement.

How could he confess like that? His closest guarded secret now out in the open… So much for the rapport they’d been building…

~

Safe in the privacy of his own home, he took a cold shower to distract his focus away from Cor and force his omega instincts to focus on finding warmth. 

He wore his warmest pyjama’s and slipped into his second bedroom. His nest was a welcoming sight to behold and within minutes he was curled up in the soft, warm blankets and pillows. His fake fireplace burning in the corner to give the illusion of warmth. He loved this space. It was his safe place away from the daily struggles of overbearing and inconsiderate alpha’s. Here, he was safe and hidden.

Once he was calm and his need to warm up satisfied, his mind returned to Cor and how after years of unrequited pining, a momentary lapse in feeling comfortable had made him forget why it had been of utmost priority not to vocalise his feelings. It was unprofessional and unwanted.

Ignis had no chance with Cor and he’d always known that. When Cor was one of the most desirable unbonded alpha‘s of the citadel gaining attention from many beautiful female omegas, there was no way he would lower his standards to a male omega that couldn’t birth pups… But more than that, if Cor desired a mate and pups, surely he would have done so by now?

No matter how he thought about it, his pining was futile and would see no reward. 

He closed his eyes and curled into a ball under the comforting weight of several blankets, hoping to find solace in his dreams…

~

He startled awake at the scent of his favourite alpha. His eyes darted around the room searching for Cor who he saw, albeit blurry, across the room. 

“Ignis?”

Ignis bit his lip. No one had ever seen his nest, let alone enter this room. “Yes…?” he responded, his voice small, like a timid omega, far from how he liked to present himself.

“I’m sorry I woke you. You looked peaceful…”

Ignis sat up, hurrying to wrap the blankets around his body for warmth and to keep some defined barrier between them. His face flushing at the realisation of Cor having watched him sleep. He went to question him but stopped when he caught the soothing essence of Cor’s scent. 

“I only want to talk, Ignis. Nothing more. I’ll leave if you want me to.”

Ignis paused, thinking for a few moments. He was curious how Cor had gained entry to his apartment, but with his uncle having a spare key it was likely that was the answer. Still, it was embarrassing being caught like this. His nest was special and personal. It spoke volumes about who he was and when he was this vulnerable it was nerve inducing to let someone see this side of him. 

“... I don’t want you to see me like this, Marshal. It’s humiliating…” 

Cor took a step closer, kneeling near the base of Ignis’ nest. “Listening to your instincts is humiliating? Our instincts are there for a reason. Our dynamics mean we approach things differently but never doubt your actions. You are a handsome and capable omega, Ignis…” Cor paused. He took a deep breath before he spoke in a softer voice. “What if you‘re not the only one who feels as you do?” 

“That’s impossible,” Ignis dismissed, not even giving it a moment’s consideration. There was no way anyone would ever desire a male omega. Too long he’d known his clash of gender and dynamic meant he was unappealing and unlikely to find a mate. His teenage years had been spent wishing he’d been born a beta.

Cor looked down at Ignis’ nest, his fingers touching the layers of soft blankets and pillows. “Ignis,” he said, looking up at him once more. “I’m not sure why you can’t accept I care for you, but I do. I mean it. Dynamic’s mean nothing to me nor do genders. I acknowledge you for who you are.”

Ignis studied Cor’s features, searching for a clue that this was a joke, but he was met by nothing accept sincerity. He held his blankets to his chest, shivering as his body reacted to Cor’s scent. “I don’t understand... How could you like me? You could have anyone-”

“I only want you.”

Ignis stilled, taken aback by the how resolute Cor sounded. It defied logic how someone so undeniably sublime could have any interest in him of all people. 

Cor chuckled. “You’re struggling to comprehend this.”  

“A little,” Ignis admitted, his eyes fixed watching how Cor stroked his blankets. Something about it felt incredibly intimate given how important his nest was to him. He reached out, resting his fingers atop of Cor’s, feeling their difference in temperature. When Cor turned his hand over to take his, Ignis couldn’t help smiling. It was a beautiful moment.

“Are you... crying?” Cor asked, shuffling forward.

“I don’t-” his voice cut off when Cor’s fingers brushed along his cheekbone and held his finger out before him, revealing a watery streak. “... Apparently so.” Now he knew of it, he could feel his tears gliding down his cheeks. Crying was marginally more embarrassing than being caught in his nest. 

He looked at Cor through the blur of tears. He hesitated briefly but found the courage to slip from his blankets and curl up against Cor, nuzzling his head into the crook of Cor’s neck and his arms laced around Cor’s body. 

He felt safe.

As strong, warm alpha arms wrapped him, Ignis smiled. He was content in his favourite alpha’s arms.


End file.
